First Date
by voice of morgoth
Summary: It's Timmy and Vicky's first time together. Hijinks ensue.


"Hi, Mr. Turner!... yes, I'm calling about coming back and babysitting again. My schedule just cleared up, so everything works out… great, I'll be over Saturday!"

Vicky hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She was smiling; not the devious, sadistic smile she bears when tormenting others, but a genuine smile. She felt warmth in her chest, as if someone had lit a candle to melt the ice around her heart. And she knew who that special someone was, and she wasn't going to force her feelings down anymore. She turned on the T.V. and started flipping through channels when Tootie passed through the room. Vicky was distracted, thinking about her new boyfriend.

_That cute twerp. I love that goofy smile of his, and those pink clothes, and those teeth. Those cute teeth! I just want to kiss him and hug him and do naughty things to him!_

Vicky sighed contently;then she noticed that Tootie hadn't left. Tootie was sitting on a chair and staring at Vicky, her curiosity at Vicky's bizarre behavior overriding her natural fear. Vicky's face turned into a frown.

"What do you want, twerpette?"

"Nothing." Tootie said frightfully. She hurried off the chair and walked into the kitchen.

_She's going to get annoying. I know it._

_Saturday_

Vicky pulled up next to the Turners' house. She got out of her car and hurried to the front door. The door opened before she could knock, and Vicky looked down to see Timmy smiling up at her. She was nearly ready to crouch down and kiss him when Timmy's parents walked up behind him.

"Hello Vicky! Welcome back! We're glad you could fit us in."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine! I was feeling lonely without seeing my favorite little angel."

Vicky crouched down and squeezed Timmy's cheek, eliciting embarrassed laughter from Timmy.

"Well, you know the schedule. We'll be back tomorrow evening."

The Turners hurried out the door and got in their car, waving goodbye to Timmy and Vicky in the doorway. After Timmy's parents were gone, Timmy and Vicky happily closed the door. Timmy jumped onto Vicky's back playfully. Vicky giggled in response as she carried Timmy on her back through the house.

"High ho silver, away!" Timmy shouted.

"Do you even know what that's from?"

"No idea."

Vicky and Timmy laughed as she walked over to the couch and dropped Timmy off. She took her seat next to him and looked down into his eyes. He smiled up at her as he grabbed her hand and delicately rubbed her knuckles. Vicky started getting tears in her eyes as she returned the smile, all her pain and worry banished by his presence. She then brought her finger up to her eyes and wiped the tear away, looking at it curiously.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know. It's just, aren't you supposed to cry when you're sad?"

"Well, sometimes when you're really happy you cry too. Haven't you ever been really happy before?"

Vicky silently pondered his question. She has been happy about several things, and she's definitely enjoyed her fair share of tormenting others, but this? She couldn't think of any moment in her life when she felt this much joy. Timmy simply gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Vicky smiled back as she returned the squeeze.

Vicky then wrapped her arms around Timmy and pulled him into her embrace, like a spider webbing its prey. She held him close to her chest, her heartbeat racing through Timmy's ears. He sighed as he relaxed into her chest, listening to her heart as if it were the most beautiful song he's ever heard. They lay on the couch for several minutes, silently enjoying being in each other's presence.

"So, Timmy… you want to watch T.V. or something?"

"That'd be nice."

Vicky moved her hand up and awkwardly grabbed the remote from the table by the couch. She turned the T.V. on and started looking through the channels.

"If you see anything, just tell me to go back."

"Okay."

Vicky flipped through several dozen channels before Timmy piped up.

"Hold on, go back a bit."

Vicky turned back to find a movie with a werewolf preparing to tear into the neck of its screaming victim.

"Werewolves in London?"

"Yeah; I like this movie. Most scary movies are bad, but this one is actually good."

"When did you see it?"

Timmy chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh, you kind of tied me to a chair and forced me to watch it."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's fine. Besides, I actually started liking the movies you made me watch. Sometimes it's fun to be scared."

"I still feel bad."

"Do you feel bad about messing with my friends?"

"No, just you; I went overboard with you because, well… my feelings aren't exactly normal."

"Love is normal." Timmy stated innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"I know, but I'm not really normal either, am I? Most of my friends still get freaked out talking to girls, but I started getting… feelings when I was ten."

"Really? Who was it?" Vicky asked with a sly smirk.

"Uh, this girl at school called Trixie Tang. Looking back, I don't know what I saw besides looks. There wasn't anything we had in common."

Vicky kissed Timmy on the head and relaxed into the couch as the pair watched the movie.

After the movie, Timmy slid out of Vicky's embrace and walked over to the kitchen.

"You want something?"

"Get me some soda… ah, please."

Timmy got several snacks for him and his girlfriend. As he walked back into the living room and sat down next to Vicky, the doorbell rang.

"It's probably a package. Just ignore it."

The doorbell rang again, making Vicky grumble in annoyance. Timmy stood up to see who it was, and spotted A.J. and Chester outside of his house.

"Ah, crap. I knew I forgot something."

"What?"

"I forgot to tell my friends that you were coming back to babysitting me."

"So go tell them." Vicky said with a grin.

Timmy stood up and walked to the door, not noticing Vicky scheming and rubbing her hands. Timmy put on a false frown as he opened the door.

"Hey Timmy, you want to go to the arcade?" A.J. asked.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

Before Timmy could answer, Vicky came stomping over, the sound of her feet an omen of dread to any children who heard it.

"Oh, I see. Trying to ditch me?!" Vicky shouted.

Timmy turned around.

"Ah, n-no; my friends didn't know you were back."

"You think I don't know a liar when I see one? Just for that, you get to scrub the bathroom twice!"

Vicky cackled as she dragged Timmy back inside and slammed the door. She walked over and looked out the living room window to spot Chester and A.J. running back down the street. Vicky giggled at the terrified expression on their faces as they fled the scene. Timmy walked up next to her. Timmy didn't find it as amusing as her, saddened by the part he played in terrifying his friends.

"You know I could have just told them."

"Yeah, but then they might suspect something if you're suddenly fine with me being over."

"You don't think I can act scared or sad enough?"

"You're too nice to lie to your friends."

Timmy turned and faced her, taking her last sentence as a challenge. Then he put on his best "I'm scared!" face and looked up, as if the old Vicky was tormenting him with medieval weaponry. Vicky laughed.

"You look constipated."

Timmy's face went back to normal.

"Okay, maybe I do need your help lying to my friends. Just try and go easy on them from now on, please?"

"I'll think about it."

Timmy and Vicky walked back to the couch and sat down, lazily snacking as they searched the channels for anything good to watch. After several minutes of finding nothing good, Timmy stood up and stretched his legs.

"So, Vicky, do you like video games?"

"I've played some, why?"

"Well, there's nothing good on, so maybe you want to go play a game?"

"I'd like that."

Timmy and Vicky picked their snacks up and walked up to his room. He started searching through his games before landing on something he thought they both would like.

Timmy put in a Crimson Chin game. Timmy started up a multiplayer game playing as Cleft with Vicky as the Crimson Chin. Timmy maneuvered himself into Vicky's lap as they started playing.

"So, what's this Crimson Chin fellow about? I know Tootie hides a bunch of comics about him under her bed."

"Well, the Crimson Chin is the super hero alter-ego of Charles Indigo. He was bitten on the chin by a radioactive celebrity and gained superpowers."

"That sounds incredibly stupid."

"It kind of does, but the story's really good. Maybe we'll read them sometime."

"I'd like that."

Timmy relaxed as the pair played the game.

LEVEL ONE: THE BABY SLASHER COMETH

"The Baby Slasher?"

"Yeah, it's one of the most popular villains. She's driven mad by her lost love and turns into a rampaging psycho killer."

"Sounds like someone I'd like to hang out with." Vicky said with a grin.

LEVEL TWO: THE IRON LUNG'S WRATH

"The Iron Lung? What is he, a cancer victim?"

"He was a scientist working in a hospital when his experiment went terribly wrong." Timmy said, ignoring Vicky's dark joke.

"Ah, okay." Vicky said, ignoring the fact that Timmy didn't seem to pick up on her joke.

LEVEL THREE: SHORT FUSED TOGETHER

"What's going on? Did the game break or something?"

"No, Crimson Chin and Cleft are stuck together for this level. You can only move half a screen away."

"That's dumb."

"And there's a time limit."

"That's really dumb."

"I know. I hate this level; I always lose a bunch of lives on it, especially on single player with the stupid computer."

LEVEL FOUR: THE GOLDEN GUT'S GLUTTONOUS REVENGE

"Damn; lost half of our lives on that last one."

"I know; I told you, it really is a stupid level. Good thing this one's easier."

"We're in a Chinese restaurant fighting a fat Asian man. I can't help but think that's racist."

"Racist? What does that mean?"

"It's when someone is so stupid that they hate a group of people for something like skin color, or how they speak."

"Oh… that is really stupid."

LEVEL FIVE: COPPER CRANIUM CRASHES DOWN

"What's with all these villain names?"

"What do you mean?"

"They all sound dumb."

"They do, don't they?"

LEVEL SIX: BRASS KNUCKLES' BOXING BRAWL

"A boxing ring; at least that makes sense."

"Yep, this levels just a big battle against a bunch of different enemies. It's my favorite."

LEVEL SEVEN: HAIR RAZOR'S EDGE

"So, what's her story?"

"She's Crimson Chin's brainwashed girlfriend. She appeared in The Crimson Chin issue thirty four, one of the best issues. We should read it after we win."

LEVEL EIGHT: NEGA-CHIN'S LAST STAND

"Come on! One more hit!"

Nega-Chin took a blow from the Crimson Chin, getting Vicky to fist-pump as she defeated the final boss.

"That was awesome! I've never done that good before! We didn't even use a continue!" Timmy shouted cheerfully. Timmy set the controller down and relaxed.

"So that's it, huh?"

"Yeah, although I think the game froze. The credits usually start by now."

LEVEL NINE: GALACTIMUS RISING

"Wait, what?!"

Timmy hurriedly picked up his controller as the unexpected new level started. Several minutes later, Galactimus crushed Cleft and the Crimson Chin under his foot. "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen.

"Crap."

"Damn it."

Vicky and Timmy sighed in defeat.

"I guess there's another level if you're good enough. We'll need to try again some other time." Timmy said.

"So, what else you got to play?"

"Not much. That was the best game I had."

"That sucks. You want to go get some new games?"

"Well, there is one game. It's called Devil Never Dies. It's supposed to be really good, but my parents don't think I'm old enough to get it."

"You know, I could get it for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

Timmy stood up and gave Vicky a hug.

"You're welcome. You want to go get it now?"

"That'd be nice. Although, my friends might show up. I wouldn't be able to go in with you."

Vicky smirked.

"Oh, I think I have a way."

Johnny's Game Palace

Timmy walked into the store red in the face. Luckily for him, his make-up was covering any sign of embarrassment.

"And who's the cute little lady?" An elderly woman asked.

"This is my sister…" Vicky started.

"Kimmy." Timmy replied hastily.

"That's a cute name." The old lady responded as she pinched Timmy's cheek. Timmy tried to push her hand away when he noticed Elmer and Sanjay walking over. Vicky disappeared into the aisles.

"Oh, Elmer sweetie, I was just talking to this nice cutie, Kimmy."

Timmy awkwardly waved to the pair as Vicky peaked from behind a row of games.

"So, uh… hello Kimmy." Sanjay awkwardly said.

"…hi." Timmy responded in a higher pitch than normal.

"Do you… like… games?"

"…Yes?"

"Would you, maybe, want to come… play games some time?" Sanjay said while starting to blush.

"I… uh… I need to use the bathroom!"

Timmy ran to the back of the store, panicking and nearly tripping as he stumbled into the bathroom. Elmer and his grandmother left as Sanjay reluctantly followed them, wanting to wait for the beautiful girl to return from the restroom. Vicky giggled as she approached the bathroom door.

"They're gone."

Timmy opened the door and peaked around just in case Vicky might be pranking him. After coming out of the stall, he walked with Vicky down the aisle.

"So, you see anything you like, just tell me."

"Thanks."

Timmy and Vicky came to the front carrying several new games.

"Uh, sorry girl, but I cannot let you buy that game." The cashier said while pointing at Devil Never Dies.

"What? This place never cared before." Timmy protested as Vicky lightly moved him aside.

"Well, I'm buying." Vicky said with a disinterested frown.

"I'm sorry, but it's against company policy to sell mature rated games to underage, even if they have an accompanying adult."

Vicky giggled darkly, mocking the unaware cashier.

"_I said_ _I'm buying this game._" Vicky said with an aura of menace.

"Uh, sorry miss, but I'll get fired if I do that."

Vicky took out a cigarette lighter and flicked it on as she leaned closer to the cashier. Timmy was getting worried; Vicky was bad enough when she was acting selfish, but she somehow managed to be far more frightening when doing something for another person.

"Listen, friendo; if you sell us this game, the worst is that you _might_ be fired. If you don't sell us this game, then you will, without a doubt, be _on_ fire."

Vicky smiled demonically as she leaned in, her eyes staring into his unblinking. The cashier noticeably gulped; to him, her pupils seemed less like eyes and more like embers. Vicky moved closer to whisper in his ears.

"They'll never find the body."

The cashier began shaking as he started ringing up the games.

"Th-th-that will b-be seventy five d-dollars and t-twenty-five cents, m-m-miss."

Vicky put the lighter away and took out her wallet, her dark visage vanishing beneath a cheerful demeanor.

"Thank you sir! I like this place. I look forward to coming back!"

Vicky giggled happily as she half skipped with Timmy out the door. As the pair got back in Vicky's car, Timmy noticed Chester and A.J. riding their bikes up to the store.

"Well that was close." Vicky said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Uh, Vicky. Next time, maybe you could… not threaten to kill someone?"

"What? But he wasn't going to let you get the game." Vicky stated innocently, as if threatening someone's life was a simple romantic gesture any lover would do.

"I know, but next time, maybe find some other way to convince them? I mean, I don't want the next guy to have a heart attack."

"Come on, he was young; anyone that age having a heart attack probably did it to themselves by eating too much crap."

As the car came to a stop at a red light, Vicky looked at Timmy. He stared up at her with pleading puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine."

Timmy smiled in relief.

"I'll just use blackmail next time."

Timmy's expression went back to neutral as the light changed. He sighed into his seat, realizing that was the best compromise he was going to get Vicky to commit to. At the same time, he couldn't help but love her for that stubborn, villainous nature. He smiled to himself thinking about how strange they both were as Vicky drove back to their house. Vicky pulled up into the driveway and turned the car off, the engine sputtering to a stop. Timmy unbuckled his seatbelt and slid down into his seat, using the car door to cover himself. Vicky looked at him curiously before spotting her sister riding up on her bike. Vicky grumbled in annoyance as she stood out of the car. She walked around to the side and approached her sister, covering Tootie's view into the car.

"And just what are you doing here, twerpette?"

"Wh-wh-where's Timmy?"

"He's a bit… tied up at the moment. I ran out to go get something to eat."

"What?"

Vicky approached her sister and began forcing her back.

"I said I went to get something to eat; now if you don't leave my food is going to get cold, and you're going to be sorry."

Tootie turned the bike around and rode away. Once Tootie was smaller than a pin dot, Vicky turned around and opened the side door.

"Too close." Vicky said.

"Yeah, we should probably prepare better next time we want to go out or something."

"Good point."

Timmy stood up, carrying his new video games.

"Since you mentioned it, I am getting pretty hungry."

"You want to order pizza?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

"What do you like on it?"

"Cheese and peperoni."

"Okay."

Timmy walked up the staircase to change back into his normal clothes. He came downstairs as Vicky ordered the pizza.

"I'd like one medium pizza with peperoni, and one small pizza with anchovies."

Timmy made a mock gag as Vicky hung up the phone.

"What, don't like anchovies?" Vicky said with a smirk.

"They're gross."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Uh… no."

"Well, I'll save you a slice. Maybe you'll actually enjoy it."

"Doubt it."

Half an hour later, the pizzas arrived. Vicky took them into the kitchen, where Timmy had set up a dining area for the two. Vicky opened the boxes, and the aroma filled the pair's nostrils. Vicky licked her lips in anticipation of her strange meal, while Timmy looked disgusted at her pizza. The smell filled his nostrils, and made him feel sick. He picked up one of the slices with anchovies and put it on his plate, poking at it in case the fish might still be alive.

"Go on." Vicky said with a sly grin.

Timmy closed his eyes and took the slice up to his mouth hesitantly, pinching his nose with his free hand. He took a bite of the odd food, chewing the salty mess in his mouth before swallowing slowly. Timmy let go of his nose and looked at the food. To Vicky's shock, he took another bite.

"That's not… that's not bad." he said as he continued eating his slice. Vicky took out a slice of her own.

"See? It's actually pretty good when you get around the whole 'fish eyes' thing."

"You're right. I actually like it."

"Now, I wonder what those two goldfish of yours would taste like." Vicky said while rubbing her chin.

"Hey!" Timmy said offended.

"I'm just joking. Sorry." Vicky rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Well, sometimes it's hard to tell when you're being serious."

"Timmy, I'd never hurt your fish. That's one of my main rules; pets are off limits, no matter how goofy they are. I knew a kid who kept crickets and I wouldn't even step on them."

"Thanks. Sorry if I got a bit loud."

"No need to apologize. Heck, I should be the one apologizing for all that crap I put you through." Vicky said as she chewed into her pizza.

"That's okay. I forgave you a while ago."

"When?"

"Uh… when we were stuck in that cave. I saw that you had your reasons for being mean. I just didn't realize what it was until later. So, yeah, I forgive you Vicky. And I love you, a lot." Timmy said as he took a slice of peperoni pizza.

Vicky silently pondered his words as she ate another slice. _Love? I know I want him, but is he that serious about me? I just want to jump on him naked, but is he willing? I don't want him regretting this later; I've fucked him up enough as is._

Vicky sighed, deciding to hold back on getting serious with Timmy for the time being. After consuming their dinner, Timmy and Vicky walked up to his room carrying the new games.

"So, what do you want to try first?" Vicky asked.

"Let's play Devil Never Dies."

Timmy started up a new game on normal difficulty. One minute later, Timmy's character died.

"Well that's not fair."

"Let me try."

Timmy passed Vicky the controller. Another minute later, Vicky's character died.

"This game is nuts." Timmy said in response to Vicky's frustrated grunts.

"How the hell are you supposed to beat this?!" Vicky complained loudly.

"I don't know. I guess, just keep trying until we don't suck?"

Vicky handed the controller over to Timmy. Then after he died again, he passed the controller back to Vicky. They kept up this pattern late into the night, the game's challenge slowly pulling the pair into an addiction. Eventually, Timmy yawned and looked back at the clock.

"Crap. It's almost midnight."

"Really?" Vicky said in disbelief as she looked over to the clock. Sure enough, they had less than twenty minutes until Sunday arrived.

Timmy stood up and stretched his legs, and then walked out to the bathroom. Timmy brushed his teeth and washed his face, smiling into the mirror as he thought about his girlfriend.

"You got it made." He said slyly to his reflection.

"Yeah, you do." Vicky said from the doorway.

Timmy chuckled awkwardly as he moved past her, giving her the bathroom. Timmy closed his bedroom door and changed into his pajamas. Timmy jumped into the bed and got ready to fall asleep when the door creaked open. Timmy gazed up to spot Vicky walking into the room. He smiled at her before his expression changed into one of shock. Vicky stripped down to her panties, and then walked over and got in the bed with Timmy. Timmy looked into her eyes, the moonlight reflecting in her dark pink eyes. He moved in and placed a kiss on her mouth. Vicky started kissing him back, and before long they had wrapped their arms around each other, placing kisses along each other's necks. Vicky's hands moved lower and slid into Timmy's pajamas, the touch of her fingers eliciting a jolt in Timmy's body.

"Is something wrong?" Vicky asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"…maybe we should wait before going further."

"Yeah… like, a couple more dates."

"Like the third date."

"Yeah… maybe the second date."

"Yeah, the second date; that'd be good."

Timmy and Vicky awkwardly laughed to themselves as they began to fall asleep.

_Well, so much for taking it slow._


End file.
